


I Wish You Knew

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [44]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The loss of a loved one, shakes Carly and Josslyn.
Series: Finding My Way [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	I Wish You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: I Wish You Knew  
Characters: Carly Corinthos Jacks  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Major Character Death.  
Summary: The loss of a loved one, shakes Carly and Josslyn.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 179 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Fire

FMW #44: I Wish You Knew

The divorce was still going through when it happened. Josslyn was heartbroken to say the least.

Carly and Jax had explained everything as simply as they could. But it wasn't enough.

And now, Carly sighed softly. The old house that she, Jax and Josslyn used to live in, had caught on fire and Jax was dead.

The funeral was today. It broke her heart that Jax was dead. She planned to be there for Josslyn as much as possible.

Carly looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw Sonny and Josslyn. It was time to go to the funeral.

The funeral passed by in a blur. Before she knew it, night had fallen. Everyone else had gone home. 

Sonny had sent Josslyn home with some guards as he remained with her in front of Jax's fresh grave.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and mumbled to Jax, "I wish you knew how much you mean to me. You've been such a good friend, a great father to Josslyn. I'll miss you."

Carly wiped her eyes and told Sonny that she was ready to leave.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
